ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kimberly Williams
Biographical History The Early Years Marie Williams thought she had her entire life figured out, that is until she learned that she had an identical twin sister. Marie thought she alone was the first child of Sean Williams and Angelica Jones, but it turned out that they had twins. Angelica, feeling that she couldn't care for them, gave them up at birth. Kimberly, ironically enough, ended up in the care of her arch rival, a sociopath named Emma Storm. Emma raised Kimberly as her own. Kimberly trained in the art of professional wrestling for one single purpose: to exact revenge upon her sister and the Jones dynasty, believing that they were responsible for her father and mother's woes. After receiving the necessary training, she began jumping Marie from behind during GDW shows and events, under the guise of a mask, until she revealed herself and her intentions to the entire world. Years later, however, Kimberly would learn the truth, that Emma was not her mother and that Angelica was actually her true mother. Kimberly exacted her own measure of revenge upon Emma for manipulating her her entire life and then she made peace with Marie. Wrestling History Southeastern Wrestling Conference (2010) Kimberly Williams got her start in the SWC, advancing to the finals of the SWC Heavyweight Championship tournament only to fall short against Carrie Storm. A rematch, a submission match, would give Kimberly the advantage she needed and she won the Heavyweight title. But in their rubber match Marie, desiring to gain a measure of revenge for the stalking, Marie cost Kimberly the Heavyweight title. Marie tried to use her connections to black ball Kimberly out of GDW but Kimberly earned a contract by winning a match against Marie. Global Division of Wrestling (2010 to 2013) As a member of the GDW roster Kimberly quickly befriended Dazz. The mysterious pair revealed their alliance at Civil War. They managed to kidnap and brainwash Marie's mother Angelica and forced her to don a mask, calling her the Dark Phoenix, and as a faction known as Tribulation they made it their goal to burn GDW to the ground. The plan was almost successful until things came apart seemingly overnight as Angelica would snap out of it, Dazz would leave GDW, and Kimberly was left all alone. Kimberly kept up her plot of revenge though, trying unsuccessfully to destroy Marie and her family on her own, but in the end the reverse happened: Kimberly and Marie befriended one another, earning each other's respect for the time being. It wasn't long, though, that after Marie resurfaced in GDW Kim would return as well, demanding that Marie embrace her "true heritage." What Kim means by this is still unknown but the two are scheduled to face off in a street fight at Purgatory 2012. As it turns out the "true heritage" was a bluff intended to psych out Marie. It worked as Kimberly defeated Marie in the street fight. Kimberly would lay low for awhile until she re-emerged alongside Abigail Lindsey, then known as Serenity. Their alliance, intended to destroy the Jones family, did not last long and did not succeed. Millennium Wrestling Alliance (2011 to 2012) Kimberly signed a deal with MWA to compete on their Turmoil show. It was there that Kimberly defeated Summer Collins to become the first ever MWA Turmoil Women's Champion. Unfortunately this success would not last long as MWA would shut down shortly thereafter. Uprising Wrestling Alliance (2016 to 2017) Kimberly's time in UWA was marred in controversy. She came in first as a supporting cast role, offering moral support to Sophie James and Kim's twin sister Marie Jones, who at the time were the UWA World Tag Team Champions. Much later on in their tenure, it was announced that Marie had long since given up defending the tag team titles and Kimberly was the one, in actuality, defending the tag titles with Sophie James. They were known as Ginger Nation and, thus, it was known as the Ginger Hoax, because Kimberly fooled everyone by taking Marie's place. Global Championship Wrestling (2012 to Present) Global Championship Wrestling recently announced that it was going to reopen its doors and Kimberly has once again followed her half-sister Marie into a new federation with cryptic purposes in mind. Kimberly will be a part of the upcoming GCW World Heavyweight and International Title Tournaments at their Resurrection 2012 pay per view. Alongside Brittany Lohan she assisted in making sure her sister, Marie Jones, became the new GCW World Champion. Kimberly and Marie, for the first time ever, had been allies as she worked alongside Marie to keep the world title in their camp for most of that year, until losing it to Alexander Midas late in the fall of 2012. Kimberly again took a break, this time for several years, until returning early 2017 to again assist her sister Marie. They found themselves as a tag team, Twin Magic. The duo will be making their tag team debut against GCW Heritage Champion Dominic Baine and Alexander Midas and if Marie can win, she gets a shot at the GCW Heritage Championship. Marie and Kim worked well together and Marie managed to score the pin on Dominic Baine after snapping off a perfectly executed Ave Maria and, as a result, she now has a shot at the GCW Heritage Championship promised to her at Survival of the Fittest. Marie would start to shift her focus to tag teaming with her sister Kimberly Williams as well as the upcoming Civil War Match. Marie and Kim, together known as Twin Magic, teamed up to face Wrestling Royalty and came out victorious. Marie and Kimberly continued their awesome tag team run against Total War, defeating the former tag team champions on the next edition of Shotgun. Marie Jones would go on to the Civil War Match itself where she would come in third place, thus earning herself a shot at the Undisputed GCW Tag Team Championship at Resurrection. Marie would declare that her twin sister, Kimberly Williams, would be her tag team partner and together, under the name Twin Magic, they would challenge for the Undisputed GCW Tag Team Championship at Resurrection. They have since battled Hannah Myers and Morgan Valentine as well as Total War in tag team matches leading up to their tag team championship match at Resurrection. At Resurrection, Marie and Kim defeated Britain's Best and the Soviet Gingers to become the Undisputed GCW Tag Team Champions. Kimberly and her sister defeated the Soviet Gingers in a rematch at the GCW Draft Show before heading to Shotgun where they defeated Total War in a non-title match. The following week Kim and Marie would successfully defend the tag team championship against Team Perry. In a special champions versus champions event, Twin Magic lost via disqualification to then Heritage Champion Nate Lawson and X Division Champion Darian Andrews after The McBride Corporation got involved. Revenge was sweet as Twin Magic teamed with Andrews and Lawson to defeat The McBride Corporation and The Golden Couple in an eight person tag. Twin Magic would continue their dominance of the tag team division, defeating Madame Santos and Joey Michaels. Twin Magic would team with GCW World Champion Chantelle Chambers and Nate Lawson against Mason Van Stanton's regime of Destiny Van Stanton, Julia Braddock, and Wrestling's Most Wanted in a losing effort. Wrestling's Most Wanted would become the number one contenders to the tag titles. Kendra Classic would face Kimberly Williams in a match that ended in a no contest. Controversy would ensue as the tag team championship became disputed after a chaotic finish between Twin Magic and The Sloane Sisters. This was resolved in a four way match with both sets of tag titles, the World Tag and the Global Tag, up for grabs in a two falls match at Survival of the Fittest. Twin Magic would lose their titles that night. Twin Magic bounced back by defeating The McBride Corporation. The McBride Corporation got their revenge using the numbers game to help them defeat Twin Magic a few weeks later. Emerge (2018) Kimberly Williams wanted to set out to remind the world that she can be just as good a wrestler as anyone else and that she wasn't just another Marie Jones sidekick. So she signed up to the SCW minor league known as Emerge. She first teamed up with Mika Kozlov in a winning effort against Drake Hemmingway and Ryan Singer. Next Kimberly defeated Jason Dillinger, Kandis, and Chris Staggs in a fatal four way. Kimberly came up short against Peyton Rice but bounced right back by defeating Jason Dillinger one on one at Emerge Invasion Chicago. Kimberly would team with Peyton Rice against Kandis and Dylan Cent but the pair came up short in a match full of controversy. Kimberly now looks forward to a match against a monster known as Abattage and Gavin Taylor for the Emerge Rush Championship. Kimberly failed to win the Rush Championship but moved on to a match against Mika Kozlov. Despite her best efforts, she lost to Kozlov as well. Kimberly would still get a shot at the EMERGE Championship in a ladder match but came up short after pushing the champion, Peyton Rice, to her limit. Kimberly bounced back in a tag team victory with Kandis over Mark O'Brian and Jackson. Kimberly lost her next match to Sabrina Bello. This would be Kimberly's last match in EMERGE as she chose to join her twin sister, Marie, in Supreme Championship Wrestling. Supreme Championship Wrestling (2018 to Present) Kimberly would make her unofficial SCW debut in the End of the Year Open Invitational. Her official debut was in a tag team match pitting her and her sister Marie against Andrew Raynes and Dustin Adams. Kimberly scored the deciding fall for Twin Magic, defeating The Brotherhood of Sith in her SCW debut. Gimmick/Personality Kimberly Williams is a sociopath and highly unpredictable. Kimberly also has very violent tendencies. Style and Strategy Kimberly is a mat technician through and through. She will always use technical wrestling 101 and submission holds to out-wrestle her opponents. Strengths Few can match her mat wrestling ability. Weaknesses Her merciless attitude can become a hindrance as she may throw the rulebook out the window. Moves Submission Moveset *Triangle Lancer *Inverted Figure Four Leglock *Arm Bar *Triangle Choke *Dragon Sleeper *STF *Leg Grapevine *Bow and Arrow Submission *Million Dollar Dream *Crossface Chicken Wing *Haas of Pain High Risk Movset *Asai DDT *Blockbuster Miscellaneous Moveset *Lightning Spiral *Capture Suplex *German suplex *German suplex into the turnbuckle *Elevated delayed German suplex *Release German suplex *Full Nelson Suplex *Dragon Screw Leg Whip *Scissors Kick Finishing and Trademark Moves *'Submission Finisher:' Scorned (sharpshooter) *'Knockout Finisher:' Shadowblade (code breaker) *'Trademark Move 1:' Homage To The Queen (Crucifix Armbar with Neck Submission) *'Trademark Move 2:'Morrigan's Wrath (superkick) Achievements Southeastern Wrestling Conference *SWC Heavyweight Champion 1x Millennium Wrestling Alliance *MWA Turmoil Women's Champion 1x Global Championship Wrestling * GCW World Tag Team Champion 1x Uprising Wrestling Alliance * UWA World Tag Team Champion 1x HKW Underground * HKW Bloodlust Champion 1x Supreme Championship Wrestling * SCW United States Champion 1x * SCW World Tag Team Champion 1x Notable Feuds *Carrie Storm (SWC) *Marie Williams (GDW) Notable Matches *vs. Marie Williams ; Winner: Kimberly Williams *vs. Carrie Storm ; Submission Match ; SWC Heavyweight Championship ; Winner: Kimberly Williams *vs. Summer Collins ; MWA Turmoil Women's Championship ; Winner: Kimberly Williams